Conquest of the Heart
by Your Lady of Discord
Summary: Sequel to "Rain." At Lucius Malfoy's trial for being a Death Eater, Draco and Dorothy see each other again. Dorothy has changed, some for the better and some for the worst. With new romantic rivals popping up everywhere, what will happen to their relation
1. Trial Meeting

Conquest of the Heart

Chapter One:

Trial Meeting

DM("DM"Draco's POV)

I adjust uncomfortably in my seat as I watch my father being tried as a Death Eater. He deserves it, too, because he is one but that's not all. He deserves it because I'm bloody sick and tired of him beating up on me and mum. She's not nearly as roughed up as I am but still mum looks pretty bad. She's got a nice, big shiner over her left eyes and her arm is broken. I got bandages around my head, neck and chest that are damp with blood, but it doesn't hurt as bad as seeing mom get stricken by dad. I mentally smile as my dad sits down in the chair across from the judge, with a huge, evil grin spread across his face. His eyes have changed in the past few years from sleek, sly silver to crazed and large.

My eyes shift from him, though, to the people who just entered on the other side of the room that is designated for victims. A girl, no older than me, sits down in the middle row, flanked on both sides by two beefy looking wizards nearly three times her size…but there's something familiar about this girl. She's got ebony black hair, tied up in a tight bun that sort of reminds me of Professor McGonagall. The girl's eyes are bright blue, slightly brighter than an afternoon sky. Her skin is pale, possibly paler than mine and she's sitting up very straight between her two bodyguards.

I look away from the girl when her eyes meet mine. Instead I take to glaring at my father, who looks like he's about to burst out in crazy laughter soon. Before he can though, the judge, named "Barnaby Widsworth" clears his throat and the room quiets down.

"Lucius Malfoy," booms the judge, getting my father's attention. "You are here to be determined whether you are guilty as a murderer or not. Before I state the evidence and your…attorney…tries to defend you, Lucius Malfoy, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty, your honor," says my father. I scoff at this. At least he hasn't completely lost his mind…well eh has enough sanity left to defend himself.

An hour or two passes and my father's lawyer isn't looking too good. Neither is my father. They keep falling into traps set by the judge who seems to have a book of questions to ask my dad right in front of him. After the lawyer is finished, he retreats back to his table, pours some water, and holds his head anxiously.

"Well, if that is all," began to judge looking over to the girl sitting in the victims' seats. "Ms. Agel, would you like to address the court?"

Ms. AGEL!? Little red flags are going up! I've heard that name before! Is that really Dorothy Agel? She looks so different from last year. All of the baby fat she had isn't there and her body is more filled in. Her eyes aren't as bright as they were but seem to conceal more knowledge and possibly a secret or two. Moreover, judging by the size of that bun I'd say she got a haircut.

She stands up and says in a voice very unfamiliar, "No, your honor. All I ask is that justice be served today and it be done, if possible, without killing any—" Before Dorothy can finish what she's saying, father charges her but it knocked down almost immediately when one of Dorothy's bodyguard points his wand at my father and shouts, "STUPIFY!" and gets father right in the chest.

"By your own actions, you've confessed, Lucius Malfoy, and we find you guilty of all thirty-six counts of murder. You are hereby sentenced, with referral to Ms. Agel's request, to life in Azkaban without visitors. Take him away."

I hear mum give a relieved sigh and stand up. I follow her example and get to my feet as well. Mum seems to be crying, whether those are tears of joy or sorrow, I can't tell with that black eye. She starts for the exit and I notice Dorothy is removing her robes to reveal muggle clothing underneath it. Looks like she's wearing a business suit…and when her guards remove their robes as well, you can tell that they are as well.

She leaves through the same door she came through and I see her moving toward a lift at the end of the corridor, waiting for it to open. My mum and me both sidle over to her and before I can say anything to my schoolmate, mum's got her in a bone-crushing hug.

DA("DA"Dorothy's POV…Pay attention!)

Oh my! Mrs. Malfoy just…hugged me? I thought she was going to slap me! Gave me quite a start! But WHY is she hugging me? I'm actually very relieved at her choice of action and it seems Draco's in shock from seeing his mother hug me as well. He does look a little different from last year. His hair isn't gelled back but then again that would be difficult since it's wrapped in bandages…must be a magical injury if it's still there. His face isn't nearly as pointed but it's still just as pale. He looks pretty beat up. I notice, once she let me out of her headlock, that his mother is too. I wonder what caused all of these injuries.

"Hello, Draco," I say once I regain my voice. He seems at a loss for word. Is he surprised to see me?

"Er—hello," he finally responds. If only you knew, Draco, how much I've missed you…but I won't admit it of course. I'm still angry with you.

"How are you…oh, sorry!" What a stupid question! He's not doing well at all! Look at him! He's bloody falling apart!

"I'm alright, I guess," he replies. I'm surprised he still answered my question. Suddenly, it's quiet again…you know, an awkward kind of quiet. I don't have anything to say…like usual.

"Uh…" Both Draco and myself say in unison. It's not easy talking to your ex…I find that out right away.

"Well, my son talks about you—" Mrs. Malfoy started in. I listen but Draco clamps his hand over her mouth.

"Mother!" he snaps. I snicker a little. Hey, wouldn't you? I mean, honestly, he talks about ME at his house with his family…Why though? I'm half muggle-born. Does his mother not care or something? His father obviously does.

"What is it, Drakie? You don't have to be embarrassed!" Was this woman ever in Slytherin? She's seems a little cheerful…I mean, they just sentenced her husband to Azkaban…for life!

Marty and Mac, my two bodyguards, are tense behind me. I can feel them. They don't seem to like the look of Draco or his mother. I turned to them and they straighten up immediately.

"Calm down, guys," I whisper to them. "I go to school with him. He's not…_very _hostile." This doesn't seem to reassure them, though. They each grunt and 'affirmative' and continue to stand nervously behind me.

"So, Dorothy," says Draco, looking over at me with his silvery eyes. They don't seem as hard and menacing as they were last year. They've softened.

"Yes, Draco?" I ask in a normal voice. Ready to talk to me now, are you?

"What with the…er…what's with your attire?" he manages and I grin mentally. Draco Malfoy just stammered. He's weakening.

"Oh, the suit?" I look down and I am out of place, but I'm going into muggle London, what did you expect? "It's a business suit. I'm going to my father's company and it's in muggle London. Yes, it's a muggle company. He started it to remind him of my mother. That's why it's called Assilem Inc. Assilem is my mother's name backwards. Melissa. Assilem." Draco nods and goes back to staring at the lift. I decide to start yet another conversation and turn to him to ask, "So, what have you been up to Draco? Received you O.W.L. scores?" He nods. "They were good?" He nods again.

"What about you?" he replies.

"I can't complain…well, I'm still going to be in Snape's class when I start school, so I guess I can complain." I wonder if he gets my drift.

"You're coming back to school then?" Good. He's a relatively smart boy.

DM

I'm relieved when she nods. Everything's usually all right when she's at school. I was hoping that since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was destroyed she'd be coming back. I feel a weight steadily lifting off my shoulder when my hopes are confirmed. Something tells me, though, by the way she seems to be addressing me formally, that she's still angry about catching Pansy and me. C'mon, Dorothy, you can't be mad forever.

Finally, the lift is here. Mum and me enter first, with Dorothy insisting of course, then she enters and her bodyguards after her. It's not as crowded in here as I thought it would be with those two oafs in front of us. I removed my robe when I get the chance and then help mum with hers. She's really sore with that broken arm.

"Going onto the muggle streets, Mrs. Malfoy?" I think she addressed mum on purpose. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me any more.

"Why, yes, dear," mother replies. Mum seems to have really loosened up a bit now that dad's gone. I've never seen her be so friendly to anyone, let alone a Gryffindor half-breed. I always thought she was on dad's side about all of those things. Oh well. Whatever. "Just for a moment though. We're meeting someone. One of Drakie's friends, I believe." I hate it when she uses that nickname…Drakie…I shudder when I think about it.

Uh…I think Dorothy saw me shiver in disgust because she's giving me an odd look. She simply shrugs is off and looks outside the lift as it goes down.

"Are you meeting anybody, Dorothy? If not, you're welcome to join us," mum says…That's not a bad idea, but my hopes are dowsed when Dorothy turns my mum down.

"I'm getting a ride from someone…A work partner who takes me everywhere. A wizard too. He works at both of my father's companies." Both?

"Your dad had two companies?" I ask. I want to know about this _other _company. Possibly a wizarding company. I might be able to get a job with her after I graduate.

"Yes," she replies quickly. "He's got Assilem, a software company." Software? I look puzzled at this word. "Software is like…hm…well they have these little devices called machines but you need software for them to run." I sort of get it but not completely. "Anyway, he also runs a wizard company called 'Down Under.' It's an auror company." Hmmm… I see, I see.

The lift stops and Dorothy and her goons are the first to get out. I take this opportunity to look Dorothy over. How can I resist? She's grown so much. She got the same slender legs from the year before but her ass is more filled in and gives off a seductive curve in her business suit. Mum notices me staring and hits me on the arm, telling me to act more like a gentleman. But I am acting like a gentleman. I always act like this when I see something I like! It's a compliment. Not my fault if she doesn't take it that way!

Dorothy is really polite, just like last year. The only difference is she's not nearly as meek. She's a full-fledged woman now and I can tell. I can see it in her eyes…and in her body. She moves like a woman when she walks too. Her hips swing from side to side with each step. Oh, why couldn't you be a Slytherin and a pureblood!? Why?!

Before I know what's going on though, we're at that odd box thingie that the muggles call a telephone booth after receiving our wands again. (All of hours were taken because of the trial.) Both of Dorothy's guards step in first and fill in nearly to bursting. I hope they don't hit any bumps along the way…it might break open.

After a matter of seconds, the booth has returned and the man asks for the next two to enter. I guess we have to go in pairs. Dorothy steps out of the way.

"Draco, Mrs. Malfoy," she says kindly. "Its only right for you two to go together. Family should always stay together."

"No, no, dear," says mum, shoving Dorothy and me into the booth at the same time. Even with our two normal-sized bodies it's fairly cramped in here. "I have to stay behind and ask someone something." Good excuse mum! Unfortunately, before I can protest, the door swings shut and wee start moving.

"Oooh," manages Dorothy in discomfort. "I hate this thing. It always makes me wanna be sick." That makes me feel very uncomfortable but then my mind wanders to something else.

Her body is pressed against mine and I can feel every brand new curve she's got, and right now if I were to guess, I'd say she got implants! Are those real? Suddenly, the booth jerks up, fast and hard and Dorothy clings to me as if she's going to go flying or something. I'm not one to argue or anything but her body against mine…is sending some pretty bad signals to my _other _extremities. I muffle a groan and grab onto her shoulders to comfort her and hold myself down as well. With a sudden jerk, the booth stops and sunlight streams in on my face and hers. She looks up at me, sighs, and then pushes out of the booth, giving me a perfect look at her new body. Her bodyguards, however, give me one of the sharpest glares ever. If looks could kill…

I step out of the booth too and look over to see Dorothy talking with her cronies. I can hear a little bit of it.

"It's okay, guys," she reassures. What's okay? "I went to school with him. He won't try anything." Are they talking about me?

"Are you sure, Ms. Agel? One of us could give you a ride. You don't have to wait for Watson." Who's Watson? He partner in crime?

"Yes, I'm sure. You've checked the place yourselves. Now go home." Woah, Dorothy is really scary when she's strict.

"But—" She doesn't let her guards have a word of protest. She holds up her hand and they are silent.

"I said _go!_" Note to self: stay on her good side.

"Yes, ma'am," say her goons, both bowing respectively to her before getting into two black, shiny cars at the front of the alley they were in and driving off.

I hear the booth shoot up behind me one more time and Dorothy walks over to help my mum out. She smiles at Dorothy and that makes me feel good…I guess. Something's amiss though. Something tells me I shouldn't be happy about this, though, because Dorothy isn't my girl anymore. Suddenly I see a limo pull up out front of the alley and a door opens.

"Hey, Dorothy!" says a man from inside the limo. His head becomes visible when he sticks it out into the sunlight. Who the bloody hell is this!? Her business partner!? He looks about twenty! No too much older then me! And his face is shaven and tan. His dark brown hair has no comparison to the darkness of Dorothy's hair and his eyes are dark to match his hair. I guess he's kinda handsome.

"Oh, hey Watson!" Dorothy replied, waving as her "partner" gets out of the car and walks over to her.

DA

Oh, god! Now Watson's here. It's a good thing that Draco's here though. I doubt Watson will touch anything on me he "likes" if theirs a person there. I fake a smile as he comes over, dreading his next move.

"Who's your friend?" he asks, trying to smoothly position his hand on my butt. Oh, I don't think so. I reach back, grab his hand and squeeze as hard as I can. No touchie! That's mine and mine alone! I hear a few sickening pops and cracks coming from his hand and release it slowly. Get my point, Watson? I don't approve of you touching me! Next time I'll break your hand off and magic it so it can't go back on.

"Oh?" I try to play innocent but I'm sure Draco just saw what Watson tried to do and it's not going to well with my favorite blonde Slytherin…or his mother. "This is my school friend, Draco Malfoy and his mother."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," he says offering his left hand, his not-broken hand. Draco just stares at it menacingly. Oh, be nice, Draco! Mrs. Malfoy on the other hand, swats it away like it was something disgusting.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" she snaps. Woah! She sounds like my grandmother! "Grabbing where you ought not be is not very gentlemanly. I like Draco's mum. She speaks my language.

"Dorothy, we're going to be late for our meeting if we don't go," he whispers, trying his best to get out of this sticky situation. I would make up some excuse to stay but I'm very strict about being punctual. Oh well.

"Fine," I say with a sigh. "Go back to the limo and I'll be there in a minute." He listens, like he should if he wants to keep his job. I could drop him in an instant…but he's my father's friend's son so I keep him as a favor to my dearly departed father. Watson will get his one day though. I clear my throat and turn to Mrs. Malfoy and Draco.

"Well, it seems I have to be going," I say kindly to them. "This meeting is very important for Assilem. I guess I'll see you at school or maybe on the Hogwarts Express in September. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance Mrs. Malfoy. I hope to see you again. Good-bye." I wave at them one more time and get in the limo. I don't hesitate to smack Watson when he touches my leg either. He deserves every last bit of it.

* * *

A/N: So you like it? This is by far the longest chapter I've written, EVER! I know that Dorothy is sort of out of character, but she's changed and so has Draco. Okay, I have a favor to ask of all ya'll Harry Potter fans out there. I need to know all of the OWL scores and what they mean. I can't do some chappies until I get 'em. Please put them in your reviews since my email is currently not working. I'll change it soon. I hope you like it as I do. Update soon. 

The Author

(WOAH! In Microsoft word, this story took up five whole pages and was more than 3000 words long! Wicked!)


	2. Why Is It So Hard to Say I'm Sorry?

Conquest of the Heart

Chapter Two:

Why Is It So Hard to Say "I'm Sorry"?

DA

The limo pulls up in front of Kings Cross Station at 10:15 AM. It brings back old memories of my first time here last year. I get out of the car, Mac and Marty following my example. They help me get my trunk out and I have to tell them to relax when a man who works here brings us a baggage cart. My two bodyguards hoist the trunk onto the cart, Coal jumping on top of it like last year, and then stand up straight to address me.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you onto the train?" Mac asks very tensely.

"I'm sure. You guys draw too much attention and I'd never get through the barrier without loads of muggles watching," I explain. "I'll be fine, I'm sure. Now, get back in the limo and go. I can handle myself, thank you."

"Yes, ma'am," they say in unison and then get back in the car. Once the limo is gone, I start pushing the cart with my trunk into the station, Coal peering at all the muggles as we go.

Soon I see the barrier column between platforms 9 and 10 and I look around to see if anyone's watching me. When I see that the coast is clear, I casually press my cart up against the barrier and feel it sliding through, taking Coal and me with it. When we're through, I look up at the red train that is the Hogwarts Express and move out of the way to let others through. I smile to myself. I'm glad I get to see this again. I jump suddenly when someone touches my shoulder and sigh in relief when I look over and recognize the face.

"Hey, Harry," I say, giving him a smile. "Seen Hermione anywhere?"

"No, she should be here any minute now though," he replies.

"Well, I'm going to give the conductor my trunk, okay? And then I'll be back," I state before heading to a side door and picking up Coal so my trunk can be taken away.

Just as I was about to go over to Harry, though, I feel another hand touching my shoulder. I turn around and meet a pair of very familiar silver eyes and an evil smirk.

"Hello, Draco," I greet, trying to be friendly. I then notice a badge on his black shirt and raise an eyebrow. "Made Head Boy I see. I reckon Hermione made Head Girl. How's your mum?"

"Fine," he replies, leaning up against the doorway of the train. He looks okay in muggle clothes I guess. I'll never tell him that, though. His bandages are gone now but his hair isn't slicked back like last year. It's dangling in his face and gives him more of a loose look. He has on a black, long-sleeve shirt and some jeans. I look him over once but he catches me doing that.

"I know I look good, but don't drool, Dorothy," he says. I glare at him. Hey, buddy, I've changed…and so have you. I'm not afraid to slap you now.

"I don't want to put up with your moods right now, Draco," I snap. "Have a good day." Go jump off a cliff or something. I walk away and spot Hermione and Harry talking.

DM

My…moods?! What 'moods'? Hey, don't walk away from me! I run over to her and grab her arm. "I'm not done!"

"Well, I am, so if you'll kindly release me," she says, pulling my hand off.

"You're still mad, aren't you?" I ask. C'mon, it's been three months. Let it go!

"No, what ever gave you that idea?" Are you being sarcastic…with me? Hey, Weasel. What do you want?

"Mind letting her go, Malfoy?" asks Potter, peeling my fingers off Dorothy's arm.

"Oh, the knights in shining armor have come to rescue the damsel in distress?" I ask, mockingly but still I let go of Dorothy.

That's when I finally take the opportunity to get a good look at her. She did get a hair cut because now her black hair barely reaches her shoulders. Something else that's odd is she's not wearing long sleeves and I can see the scars on her arms. She doesn't really look like the Dorothy I saw at my father's trial. No business suit and her hair is down. She wearing a white T-shirt with a little rabbit on it and some blue jeans. Bloody hell. She really looks like a muggle.

I jump when I feel something rubbing up against my leg. I look down and see a black cat hanging around my legs. I would kick it but then Dorothy would just scream at me more for hurting her cat.

"Shoo," I say, walking further into the train. The cat follows. "I said 'Shoo!'"

I walk into my compartment and close the door, locking the cat out. I sit down over by the window and look out, watching Dorothy chat normally with the Golden Trio. That's when something catches my eyes, a badge on Granger's shirt. No! There's no damn way! She's Head Girl?! NOOO!

The compartment door slides up and that bloody cat bounds in followed by Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and…I groan…Pansy. The black cat curls up around my feet and stares reproachfully at Pansy.

"Stupid cat!" Pansy yells, rubbing her hand. "It bit me!" Really now? I think I just might like this cat after all. "So Drakie," she got that nickname from my mother. I just know it! "How was your summer? I heard they sent your father to Azkaban. How dreadful."

"Yeah, 'dreadful,'" I reply. She's so stupid.

I can hear everybody filing onto the train now and that means that I have to go meet up with Granger at the back of the train. I stand up, say by to Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, and leave down the hall, pushing through the crowd and scaring a first year Ravenclaw on the way. When finally I'm almost there, I see Granger and Dorothy emerge out of a compartment. I was right. Granger is the Head Girl.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood," I say as I approached them. Dorothy and Granger both throw me sharp glares and I take a few steps back. Woah. Scary. "So, you're the Head Girl, hm? What a coincidence that I happen to be the Head Boy."

"Yes, I'm aware," Granger says through gritted teeth. "Let's just go get our stuff, shall we?"

"Stuff?" I ask. What stuff?

"You're so dense," states Granger. Hey! "We have to go get our instructions. You know, a piece of parchment that tells us where to go after the feast when we get to school. When our rounds are. What our responsibilities are. That sort of thing."

"All right, all right, Granger," I say taking a few steps back and put on a phony look of fright. "You don't have to bite my head off, you know."

DA

Hermione and I were talking when she said she had to meet up with Malfoy at the back of the train for their duties so naturally, I volunteered to go with. I mean, I'm her friend and everything. I was not, however, expecting Malfoy to walk with us. What's even worse is the first thing he said to her was an insult. How dare he! I should rip his tongue out right now.

"So why are _you _coming with us?" he asks me. Well for your information…

"Because I can," I reply in an 'I'll-have-you-know' voice. "If you don't like it, tough."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," he replies. Don't try to smooth talk me, Draco. It's not going to work.

We finally reach the end of the train and I wait outside while Hermione and Draco go in to get their things. I don't think I was out there a half a minute when I could hear them screaming from the inside.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in chorus, their voices a mix of shock and panic.

Hermione came running out with Draco hot on her tail. Hermione shoved the piece of parchment in my face and I took it and read it over.

'Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

'Congratulations on making Head Girl…blah blah blah…um and further more after you've been dismissed after the feast, you and Mr. Malfoy are to retreat to the Head's common room. The staircases leading up to your dorms with be labeled with your names and the carpet on it will be your house colors..'

What!? They have to share a common room? Oh poor Hermione. I hand it back to her and she rubs her head while Draco tries to rip up his parchment but is unsuccessful. I pity Hermione but in the same sense, I envy her too. I mean, it's not that I don't still have feeling for Draco but he hurt me so he's paying for it. Touché.

We start back down the hall and we're all silent. I'm guessing that Hermione and Draco are silent out of shock and disgust…I'm silent though because I don't know what to say in a situation like this. Hey, do you think Dumbledore will let me sleep over in her dorm once ore twice?

When we get to our compartment, I have to stop Hermione and tell her that it's our compartment because she's so distracted and she almost just walked right by it. She walks in and sits down. Before I can follow her though, Draco grabs my arm and stops me. I look at him as if wait.

"Listen, okay? I—" he starts. Is he going to apologize…again? Maybe I'll accept it this time. "I—" You what? "I-I…I got your cat in my compartment. Come get it." Oh, is that all?

I sigh and follow him to his apartment. He opens the door and I look in. There's Crabbe and Goyle and…Pansy. I scowl at her and she grins evilly at me. Then I notice someone else in there. I'd seen him talk to Draco a few times last year. One of his friends? This boy…Zambini I think his name was. Oh yes, Blaise Zambini. He's got red hair, a little longer than Draco's, and green eyes. He's giving me kind of a weird look.

"Here," says Draco, handing Coal to me. I was wondering where my little kitty had run off to. I turn to walk away and Draco closes the compartment door. I don't know why but I feel a little disappointed. I thought he was going to say sorry. Oh well. I go back to my compartment and let Coal jump out of my hand and sit over by Crookshanks when I get there.

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter two. I liked the idea of having the heads in one common room. I read about it in a lot of fan fics that I read. I was just thinking about it last night when I was about to go to sleep. I have a lot of great ideas for this story though this whole POV thing is rather hard, but I like it nonetheless. It gives the story a good touch when you can see what the characters are thinking as if you are them. So R&R. See ya later.

The Author


	3. Insult Contest

Conquest of the Heart

Chapter Three:

Insult Contest

DM

The minute that I close the compartment door and Dorothy's silhouette disappears down the hall, I sit back down by the window and stare out. Looks like it's going to rain on the ride to the castle…just like last year…Well…except last year Dorothy was sitting with me, Crabbe, and Goyle in a compartment, instead of Blaise and Pansy. There's a faint rumble of thunder as the train rolls along and the snack trolley stops by. Crabbe and Goyle both buy enough to stuff there faces for the rest of the trip. I get some chocolate frogs and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I decide to eat a few of the Every Flavor Beans before I go on my rounds with Granger…and probably Dorothy.

Ew…a vomit flavored one. I still swallow it though. I mean, I am the daring and magnificent Draco Malfoy, am I not? I stick the box of Beans in my pocket, hand a chocolate frog to Blaise since I just lost my appetite and then stand up to see if Hermione is coming down the hall. When I open the door, however, both her and Dorothy, as I suspected, were standing there. Granger's hand was positioned to knock. Just before I leave, I look around the compartment to see if I'm forgetting anything. Hey Blaise, wipe that look of your face, will you? Dorothy's not your type.

"Ready?" asks Granger, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Patience, Granger, is a virtue," I say, holding up my finger as if I was stating the meaning of life. "Didn't you muggle mother ever teacher you that?" In a split second, there's a sharp pain in my foot as Dorothy digs her shoe heel into my toes.

"Stop your stupid insults and let's just go," she snaps at me. Woah, she's changed quite a bit. Hell's fury is nothing like a woman scorned. Now I'm positive she's still angry at me.

After a few minutes of walking down the hall, Granger and Dorothy start to talk freely. Their chitchat seems to go on forever. Muggle this and muggle that…blah blah muggle blah blah. I don't know what their talking about since I, well, not a muggle, its getting on my nerves. When they bring up something about McDonald's I lose my cool.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," I snap at them. Hermione raises an eyebrow at me and protests.

"You can't take points away from me! I'm Head Girl!" Granger shoots, raising her voice. No one raises their voice to me!

"I wasn't taking points from you, then, Granger! I was taking them from Agel!" I reply just as loud as her. Dorothy looks irate at this comment and something tells me what happens next isn't going to be very pretty.

"And what, prey tell, are you taking points from her for?" Granger asks while trying to cool Dorothy down. She's not being very successful though.

"Because she's blabbering on and on about stupid muggle things while she's on her way to a witch school. That's what I'm taking them for!" I say with a note of finality. WHAP! Ouch! Dorothy Agel just slapped me!!!

DA

My hand stings a little. I put a lot of force into that slap! He deserved it too! 'Stupid muggle things!?' 'Blabbering on!?' How dare he! How dare _he_! I'll never forgive him for this! Never! I stomp off in the opposite direction, back to my compartment where I find Harry and Ron showing each other the cards that came off their packages of chocolate frogs. They look up as I enter and jump in surprise when I slam the compartment door shut.

"Woah! Dorothy, you okay?" Ron asks. Does it look like I'm okay? I'm close to murdering Draco Malfoy!

"Just peachy, thanks!" I snap at them, though I don't mean to. They raise their eyebrows a little and I take a deep breath. "Sorry."

"What happened?" asks Harry.

"Malfoy," states Ron before I can answer. "I mean, he's the only one who can make any Gryffindor _that _angry. I mean, look. The glass in the compartment door is cracked." I look over. It is.

"Repairo!" I say, lifting my wand and watching the crack disappear.

"So what did he do?" asks Ron, putting his Wizard Trading Cards in his pocket and then looking back at me.

"Oh, nothing really. He was just his usual self, I guess," I reply, looking out the window as the rain pours down on it. I'm getting a little tired and I don't want to talk anymore. As if reading my mind, they don't say anything else.

Rain. Hmm…just like the first time I rode this train to Hogwarts, _and _when I rode it home. Last year was so interesting…this year is already full of memories just with this train ride. I kind of have this odd déjà vu feeling as I stare out the window at the cloudy sky. It seems kind of dark out there and I can just see the lights of Hogwarts coming into view, though they are very faint.

When I hear the compartment door slide open again, I look up. Hermione has returned and Draco's behind her. He looks angry. Oh well. I go back to staring out the window as Hermione sits across from me and Harry closes the compartment door. I look back and see Draco's outline behind the door turn and walk away toward his compartment. Coal hops up into my lap and curls up, ready to sleep.

"Hey, Dorothy?" asks Hermione nervously. I look at her.

"Yeah?" I reply. Don't scold me for slapping Draco. He deserved it.

"Good job," she says. I smile. Thanks.

"Did I get detention or maybe he took points from Gryffindor for real?"

"No, he really didn't do anything after you slapped him," she states, looking up as if she's thinking. "Just finished his rounds in a huff."

"You slapped him?" asked Ron, looking over with raised brows. "Are you sure you're Dorothy? I mean, she was kind of shy." Hey, was that an insult? I chuckle a little.

"He deserved it is all. I'm not going to let people walk all over me this year," I explain. "I took several muggle classes that taught me not to let people treat me like garbage over the summer. So I guess I've changed a lot, huh?"

DM

She just…slapped me! Like it was nothing! She slapped me! I'm back in my compartment now, still enraged at the stinging sensation on my red cheek. Blaise and Pansy are looking at me like I'm a ticking time bomb about to explode or something. I must look really angry. I'll let her get away with hitting me...for now. Oh, but I'll get her back when the time comes. It's too bad I don't hit girls, though.

"Hey, Drakie?" Pansy, I don't like that name.

"What?" I mumble just loud enough for her to hear.

"Why's your cheek all red? Did somebody hit you?" she asks. No, I just like the color is all. My skin really is too pale, don't you think?

"No…it's nothing, Pansy. Just leave it," I say.

"But—"

"I said, just leave it!"

The train rolls on for another hour or two and Hermione and I get up to do our rounds once every hour, with the new prefects meeting us along the way. Oh look, Little Weaselette is a prefect. Isn't that great? Dorothy, however, doesn't join us anymore. Good, because I don't want to be hit anymore. I change into my robes and the school is getting closer every minute.

When finally the train pulls in to Hogsmeade Station, everyone starts piling out and I see Dorothy walking out not to far ahead of me. She'd make a good Head Girl because she's making sure that the first years aren't getting stepped on. She pushes herself out of the train and points out that giant oaf of a teacher to the first years and joins the crowd around the carriages. I get close behind her and look around. She's been separated from the Golden Trio. Me, Blaise, and Pansy get in her carriage. Let the show begin. Pansy and Dorothy exchange murderous glares and then Pansy starts in, beginning their row.

"Well, well," says Pansy, with a grin on her face. "So the perfect little princess decides to return to school after all, hm?" Perfect? Try again.

"I guess so," replies Dorothy, clenching her robes in her fists. "But it's strange that you're here. I didn't know they taught dogs magic nowadays." Woah. That's below the belt. Pansy's face turns slightly red with anger at this comment and Dorothy smirks a smirk that sort of resembles my own.

"You know, I wouldn't be mouthing off to your superiors if I were you," Pansy retorts, "since you don't have daddy's bodyguards to save you now."

"I don't 'daddy's bodyguards' to deal with you," snaps Dorothy. "Really. I could take you out with my eyes closed."

"Care to test that theory?" Oooh! Catfight, hm? Who do I root for?

Before they _can _fight, however, the carriage stops and we're asked to get out. Dorothy and Pansy shoot glares at each other when their out and insult the other one last time.

"Cow." Always the truth, Dorothy?

"Bitch." You're the one who looks like a dog, though, pansy.

With that we each file into the school, Dorothy at the front of the line, Pansy, clinging to me of course, at the back.

A/N: SO what do you think? R&R and I'll get to work on the next one. Ciao.

The Author


	4. New Arrangement

Conquest of the Heart

Chapter Four

New Arrangement

DA

I hate Pansy Parkinson! I really do loathe her! Can't she go jump in the lake or something? Rid us all of her existence. I know Draco feels the same just by the look on his face…ooh. He's still got a red mark on his cheek. Did I hit him that hard? He looks this way and I tear my eyes away though I already know he saw me looking. I turn away from the group and head toward the Gryffindor table to sit with Hermione, Harry and Ron who all got here before I did. I sat down and smiled at Hermione while we waited for the first years to come in.

I glance back at the Slytherin table and scowl when I see Pansy hanging all over Draco. I quickly turn around and take a deep breath. Why should I care? Let him suffer. He deserves it. Soon no one else is coming into the Great hall through the main doors and that means that all of the carriages are empty…or maybe some got stuck somewhere or something. Well, never mind. Soon some doors, not to far away from the main doors, also open and Hagrid walks into the Great Hall and over to the staff table. Then, the doors open again and Professor McGonagall leads the first years up to the Sorting Hat, which is sitting on that three-legged stool like last year when I was sorted into Gryffindor. McGonagall picks up the scroll of parchment from the staff table, unrolls it, and begins to read names off.

"Able, Pamela!" A small girl with short, curly brown hair steps up to the three-legged stool and sits down before McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on her head. The hat thinks for a few moments, muttering to itself about numerous things before making a decision.

The rip near the brim opened wide and the hat screamed out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lots of cheers and applause from the Hufflepuff table as Pamela skips over to their table and sits down. The transfiguration teacher continues down the list for about a half an hour, calling out names and putting the hat on their heads. Gryffindor got a very little amount of new students this year. I guess brave people are becoming less and less. Once the last one, James Zetherman, was sorted into Slytherin, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, my fine students, to another year at Hogwarts," he said in his usual cheerful voice. "Now, first things first, I would like to congratulate our new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy…" The whole Slytherin table applaud and cheer when Draco stood up. "…and the new head Girl, Hermione Granger." The entire Gryffindor table also cheer when Hermione stood. "Would the two of you, along with Ms. Dorothy Agel, please see me after the feast? Now, I know that most of you are light-hearted and happy now that Voldemort is gone…" Some people still flinch at the name. "…but please do try to keep up with your studies. In addition, I promised you last year that we would allow you to play Quidditch again this year and I never go back on my word if I can help it. Try-outs begin October 5th in the Quidditch pitch and the first game is Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Now that my announcements are all finished, tuck in."

DM

Food appears on the table before me and I see Crabbe and Goyle begin to fill their plates and their faces. Pansy's going on about something that I don't really care about and Blaise is just sitting there looking around the Great Hall. I glance over at the Gryffindor table and see that Dorothy is talking to Granger, Potter, and Weasley while eating a little bit. She doesn't eat much, does she? No wonder she's so skinny.

"So, Drakie," starts Pansy. I prefer Draco. "Notice anything different?" About you? I look her over carefully. Nothing really, so I'll guess.

"New haircut?" I ask.

"No, silly," she says, patting my arm playfully. I look around and see Dorothy looking back at me…or is it at Pansy. She's glaring nevertheless. "I've lost weight." No, that's not it. Oh, she's _telling _me she's lost weight. I really don't see it, though.

"Well, good for you," I reply, making eye contact with Dorothy. She sees me looking at her and turns around quickly to continue talking with Granger.

Soon, dinner was over and the students were filing out of the Great Hall, the prefects leading them to their common rooms. I see Granger and Dorothy let a few people pass and then proceed to the front of the Great Hall where the old idiot of a headmaster is waiting. I follow close behind them, giving them almost no space and stepping lightly on Dorothy's heels. We stop once we're at the front and Dorothy, once again, slams her foot down on mine. I muffle a shout of pain and glare at the back of her head.

"Aw, Ms. Agel," says Dumbledore, looking at Dorothy through his half-moon spectacles. "I received a letter this morning from two people named Mac McCloud and Marty Douglas whom seem very concerned about your safety. I was wondering if you knew these people." Dorothy sighs in irritation.

"Yes, headmaster," she replied, looking back at Dumbledore. "Don't listen to what they say, though. They're overly protective. They were my father's bodyguards but when he passed away, they took on the job of watching me. There's no need to pay any heed to what they say or comply with their requests."

"Oh, but I do since they are also considered your guardians," headmaster replies. "They told me to place you with the most responsible person I, as well as you, know. Well, since the most responsible person that you are acquainted with is Ms. Granger here, I've had another bed placed in her dormitory in the Head's common room. I hope that isn't a problem."

Dorothy's head snaps back to look at me and I know what she's thinking. Quickly she tries to get out of her new arrangements.

"Oh, but headmaster, isn't there anything else? Any_one_ else!?" she begs.

"Alas, Ms. Agel, there isn't. Oh, but don't fret. No member of the opposite sex is allowed to enter into the other's dormitory. What I mean is, no male is allowed to enter yours and Ms. Granger's dormitory just as now female is allowed to enter Mr. Malfoy's." What?! You mean, I don't get to sneak into Dorothy's room at night? This blows!

DA

I'm shocked. Even if Draco's not allowed to come in and try anything…there's still something wrong with this picture. I mean, normally I would be happy if I was going to get to stay in the Head's common room, but under these circumstances, I don't think I want to.

"Now," the headmaster adds, "the password to your common room is Hinkypunk. Please don't forget. You may go now and please do try to get along. Oh, and don't let anyone into your common room just yet, please. There will be time for that later. Good night."

Hermione, Draco, and I all exit the Great Hall. Draco walks on, pulling out a piece of parchment that I recognize as being the list of things that they got while we were on the train. It must have directions to the Head's common room. Hermione and I meet up with Harry and Ron outside the Great Hall and explain about my current situation.

"Woah. Your so lucky!" exclaims Ron.

"I feel like I'm intruding, though," I state, looking at Hermione. "I mean, this is Hermione's honor. She shouldn't have to share her room with me."

"Actually, I'm glad you're going to be there," Hermione replies. "I don't think I could handle sharing a common room with Malfoy for very long. If your there, you can hold me back when I want to kill him and I'll hold you back when you want to kill him." I laugh a little.

"This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about," I say. "We're going to have to _chain _ourselves to the ground in order to keep calm around him."

Hermione and I bid farewell to Ron and Harry when we reach the third floor, where the Head's common room is. When they disappear around the corner, both Hermione and me give the password in unison and walk into the large common room.

It is dimly lit by a fire on one wall that is surrounded by very comfortable looking green and red armchairs. There is also a long couch up against the stone wall between the dormitory stairs. A few small cherry oak tables are in between each armchair and a glass coffee table, surrounded by cushions, that were supposed to be chairs, is on the opposite side of the common room from the fireplace. Each of the staircases leading up to a dorm is lit by torches. The carpet on the staircase that leads to Hermione's and my dormitory is gold with a scarlet border. At the foot of the stairs, however, is a lion like the one on Hogwarts' coat of arms. The stairs leading up to Draco's dorm is silver with a green border and a serpent at the foot of them.

"Wow," I say, staring in amazement at the common room. "This-this is very…wow."

Quickly, both Hermione and I race up our staircase and once again stop dead in our tracks when we see our bedroom. Our beds are on opposite sides of the room but are equal in size and beauty. Both are canopy beds. My blanket is scarlet and Hermione's is gold. We have four pillows on our beds, two gold and two red. My canopy is gold and Hermione's is scarlet. It looks so beautiful in here. There's a large bookcase between our beds that's filled with lots of old looking books and weird gadgets. There are two dressers, one at the foot of each bed, with out trunks beside them, and a mirror on the wall beside the book case. The carpet feels like velvet and is a very deep scarlet color. I jump on my bed and smell the pillows out of habit. Mmm. Smells like jasmine and lilacs.

"Hey, there's another door!" announces Hermione, grabbing the gold knob and twisting it to open, exposing a large bathroom. The bathtub reminds me of the prefects' bathroom's bathtub. I look at the other end of the bathroom and see Malfoy's head sticking out through a door that's no doubt coming from his room.

DM

Oh, hey Dorothy. I'm guessing you've seen the common room. I got here before you so I've had time to enjoy my room a little bit already.

The bathroom is really huge though. A large bathtub like the one in the prefects' bathroom with, if possible, even more knobs. I'll have to test them all eventually. There's a row of toilets on one side, all covered in stalls. There's also a urinal near my door. (A/N: Sorry people, I gotta tell the naked truth.) When I look over in one corner, I expect to be bare, I see two glass walls, almost transparent, but not quite, that make a box with the corner. I'm guessing that's the shower. The tiles on the floor are white with green serpents and scarlet lions in the middle of each one. I smirk once at Dorothy, look up at the dim chandelier hanging down from the ceiling, and then retreat back into my room.

My room is huge, in my opinion. Very spacious compared to the boys' dormitories in the Slytherin common rooms. I have deep emerald green carpet that is soft to the touch. My bed is just how I like it. Open sided without a canopy and completely rectangular. The blanket, satin I'd guess by the feel of if, is emerald green and my pillows are silver. The mattress is soft and comfortable and fits easily to my body, like it was made for me. There's a dresser beside the door. It's large and looks like it might be made out of oak. My trunk's right next to it. There's a bookcase on the other end of the room next to a stained-glass window of a serpent. For such a big room, it doesn't seem to have a lot in it.

I sit back down on my bed and sigh. I'm tired…really tired. Just as I'm about to go to sleep I heard those two girls still chattering in the bathroom. I get up and walk to the bathroom door. I fling it open and look in. Dorothy and Granger stop talking immediately and look at me.

"Someone is trying to sleep here," I say, looking at the enchanted clock on the wall of my room. "It's 9:36. I want to sleep. Can you please just shut up?"

The two of them retreat back into their room and all is quiet again. I close the door and step back over to my bed, plopping down on it and closing my eyes. I don't bother to change my clothes or anything. I'm too tired…and I get to sleep in tomorrow. It's a Saturday.

A/N: Well, Chapter Four has ended and my eyes hurt. I did all four of these chapters in one day. I would, however, like to add that I'm leaving on the 23rd of December, the day that I'll probably post this and won't update until the 27th. See you then.

The Author


	5. Don't be Mad

Conquest of the Heart

Chapter Five

Don't be Mad

DM

I wake up in the middle of the night. I don't know why but something was telling me not to sleep anymore. When I look at the enchanted, glow-in-the-dark clock on my wall, it says that it's 1:30. I close my eyes and try to get back to sleep but am unsuccessful. Maybe I'll just go relax in on of those armchairs downstairs or something. I stand up and look down. Let's change into something more comfortable though. I forgot the annoying chafing feeling I get when I sleep in my robes with the uniform underneath it. I change into a pair of slightly baggie black pajama pants that feel good against my skin and leave the matching top unbuttoned.

As I creep down the stairs, I hear something. The sound of a page turning and someone sniffing like they were crying. When I reach the foot of my staircase, I see who made those noises. Dorothy is sitting in a green armchair, flipping through the pages of some book in her lap and…crying? I walk over silently and see her sitting there in her pajamas, which consists of a long, pink, silky, pajama shirt and no pajama pants. Oh, no! Those legs! No, focus, Draco, focus! I wonder what she's crying about. I get just a little closer and look at the book in her lap. It's a photo album. The picture that she's looking at, though, is what throws me off guard. Her and I, crouching in the snow, planting the Empherus plants last year.

"What are you doing?" I say, catching her off guard. She jumps, her photo album snapping shut, and she slips off the armchair. She looks up at me from her spot on the floor, the tears still streaming down her pale cheeks. She tries to wipe them away and act like nothing is wrong.

"Oh—er—nothing! I was just reading. It helps me sleep better," she lies. Ha! Try again?

"Can I see your book?" I ask. Let's see if I can catch you red handed.

"NO!" she shouts suddenly. My eyebrow automatically arches as I look down at her. "I mean, no. I got this as a present. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in it."

"Really? Why not?" I can tell she's getting flustered trying to come up with reasons. I'm backing her into a corner.

"Because…um…because it's a romance," she says finally.

"What makes you think I don't like romances?" I drawl on.

"You're a boy," she says.

"I'd prefer the term 'man,' thank you very much." I get down on my knees in front of her, lean in like I'm going to kiss her, and swipe the book from her. She panics and tries to get her book back but fails.

"Hey! No fair!" she yells when I pull it out of her reach and stand up. I flip through the pages quickly. Pictures…of us!

"What is this?" I ask, giving her a menacing glare. "Answer me."

"It's a photo album!" she snaps quickly. "Don't interrogate me! It's my book!"

With agility, she snatches her book back and holds in to her chest. I tower over her, moving in front of her very quickly. I finally notice that I am, in fact, taller than her, by a large margin. She's a little startled at the look on my face, I guess, and falls back into her chair. I lean over her and look into her blue eyes. She's glaring at me. How cute.

"Are you still mad?" I ask. Hey, I really wanna know!

"What do you care?" she asks with venom in her voice.

"Are.You.Still.Mad?" I repeat, pausing between each word. She's quiet for a moment.

"Yes," she replies, looking down.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be mad!" I demand. "I said I was sorry…or…er…tried to!"

"I don't care." Please, don't be mad! Don't you dare make me beg!

DA

Why should you care if I'm mad or not!? You're the one who made me this way! You broke my heart, threw it in the dirt, and stepped on it like it was garbage. Of course I'm mad! I have a right to be! Wait, what are you doing!?

He's leaning in. He keeps getting closer and closer and closer. It's making me nervous. I can feel his breath on my face now. It's kind of a mix between warm and cool and it smells like spearmint. His eyes are so silvery. I remember those eyes so well. Wait, no! I refuse to let him win! I won't give in!

I try to look away, oh god how I _need _to look away, but I just can't! His pale, cold hand slowly comes up and cups my cheek. Scream, girl! Call Hermione to help you or something! Anything!

"N-no!" I manage, closing my eyes and looking away just as his lips encounter my cheek. Oh gods, that was close! He doesn't take the hint though and simply kisses my cheek until he's at my ear and he stops to whisper in it. Why does he have to make it so bloody hard to be mad at him?

"Please," he whispers. What? Did he just say 'please?' "Please don't be mad. I'm begging here! Please!!"

What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? This is not fun for me! How much longer can I hope out against an attack as brutal as this? I mean, I do still have feelings for him but I've managed to submerge those in my mind and stay angry at him. It's not going to last much longer at this rate.

"I-I…" What should I say? I do or don't? "I…I…"

"You?" Hey, don't rush me!

"I…I can't forgive you, Draco…" I finally manage. "It hurts too much." He stands up straight and looks at me with those eyes that seem to be hardening from liquid silver to steely gray. I look away. "I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you after what you did. If only you could understand how it feels…"

He doesn't say anything else, just simply turns and walks back up his staircase and into his dormitory, silent as the grave. My eyes follow him. I know it's not fair, but life isn't fair, Draco. After he disappears, I stand up, still clutching the photo album to my chest, and start for my staircase as well. Something tells me that this is going to be a very long year.

Hermione must be fast asleep for she doesn't say anything when I enter, just snores a little and rolls over. I give a small smile at her and walk over to my bed, pull back the scarlet covers, and rest my bare legs on the soft, satin sheets that await me. I set the album on the floor and slide it under the bed before rolling over, pulling the blankets snuggly over my figure, and closing my eyes, welcoming a sad, dreamless sleep.

DM

Why is it so hard to seduce her into forgiving me? I thought she would welcome that kiss with open arms! I guess I was wrong! I have to find a better way to go about this…a damn good way too. She's smart. She's wised up a lot since last year and I can tell…but…oh, god I want to kiss her again! She's driving my crazy. Sometimes I just want to through her down and snog or shag her! It's really frustrating to want something you can't have!

I'm pacing back and forth in my room. She just keeps turning me down…but not for long. I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's always get what we want when we want it, and right now, I want her! She's says she's in pain, well give me a chance and I'll get rid of it! I plop down on my bad, falling back onto the green blankets and breaking in my room. What am I going to do? I run a hand through my hair. It's kind of getting long I guess. Maybe I'll have Blaise give it a trim or something tomorrow but I'm done gelling it. Takes too much work to get it just right and gel costs money so just leaving it dangling is fine I guess. Wait, stay focused, Draco! What do you really want right now? A girl or a haircut?

I just asked myself the stupidest question in the world. I sigh and crawl up all the way on the bed and adjusting so that the covers are over my body and not under it. I look up at the ceiling. Oh, enchanted to look like the night sky, hm? Like the great hall? Oh well…I'm tired. I should try to get back to sleep. I'll put some kind of brilliant plan into action tomorrow after breakfast.

A/N: Chapter 5 ending. Anyway, I guess I got another chapter done before my trip Good, huh? Well, I might write another but I'm not sure. I'll probably wait until after I get back from my vaca. Hope you don't mind. Anyway, I wanna thank Emma Barrows, my most loyal review since Rain. Still gotta get around to your stories but I'll start them soon. Sorry it's taking so long. I feel bad. Anyway, R&R. Ciao.

The Author


	6. Dark Mark

Conquest of the Heart

Chapter Six

The Dark Mark

DA

I open my eyes and stare around the room. It's really quiet so I'm guessing that everyone's still asleep. I stand up and look at the clock on the wall. 5:30? I seem to wake up really early a lot when I'm at Hogwarts. Oh well. I move over to my trunk and start unpacking my clothes into my dresser. I leave out a blouse, a skirt, some undergarments, some socks, and a Gryffindor tie and take care of the rest of my things, setting them here and there in the room before taking my clothes and retreating into the bathroom. I think I'll take a bath since it's the weekend.

I walk over to the faucet at the very end of tub and turn it to fill it with water. I put my hand under it and feel the temperature of the water. Just right, good. All of the many faucets start pouring water as well and soon the bathtub is filled. I turn the faucets off and start to undress, folding up all of my clothes and setting them just a little off the edge of the tub and sinking into it. I did have the urge, though, to cannonball, which was weird. I guess it's just the fact that the tub looks like a swimming pool.

I groan a little at the feeling of the hot water against my skin. I feel like I haven't taken a good bath in ages and I'm finally taking one. I sigh and swim over to another faucet, turning it and breathing in the sweet scented, football-shaped bubbles that were now pouring out of the faucets. Again, I just relax in the tub for a minute and then turn the bubbles off when there are far too many of them in the tub. I dunk my head under and let my hair become soaked in the flower smelling water. Then I leisure float on my back through the water…did I lock Draco's door before I got in?

I suddenly jump up when I hear the sound of water hitting glass as someone turns the shower on. I look around the bathroom, trying to figure out just which way I'm facing. Oh, there, that's my door and that's…Draco standing naked outside the shower!? I cover my eyes quickly and wait to hear a click that means the shower door has been shut and Draco's in it. My face burns which means I'm blushing very deeply. I am, however, on the wrong side of the tub to get out, get dressed, and get back in my room. Oh, why did the shower have to be closer to Hermione's and my dormitory!? Why!?

I swim over as fast as I can and crawl out, grabbing my clothes for the day and starting to get dressed after draining the tub. I have my underwear and bra on when the water in the shower turns off. I'm buttoning my blouse when I hear the door open…and I'm pulling my skirt up my legs when I hear some one whistle at me from behind. I know who that someone is…it's Malfoy.

DM

Now that is a sight I'd like to see first thing in the morning, _every_ morning. Dorothy's bending over, back facing me, exposing her blue panties and she pulls her skirt up her legs. Aww, to bad. Those panties were so cute too. I wrap a towel around my waist as I watch her tuck her blouse into her skirt. After the towel is snug around me, I take this chance to wrap my arms around her waist and try to persuade her one last time to forgive me. Some of the hair that she hasn't captured into a bun is sticking to her face and it looks devilishly sexy. She tries to struggle against me but very halfheartedly, so I can tell she knows she's going to lose this battle.

"So, happy to see me, are you?" she asks, obviously feeling something against her lower back to tell her that I am.

"Mmm. Yes, very," I reply, nipping the outer shell of her ear. "Especially after that little display you gave me just a moment ago. Now, was that mere coincidence or did you want me to see you pretty little underwear?"

"It was coincidence Draco," she says, trying to pull my arms off of her. Aw, really? Too bad.

"Mmm," I say, licking the base of her neck playfully. She's scratching my arms to get away now. Oh no, you gave in and I'm not going to give up so just stop your attempts to escape. She smells good, though. Her skin gives off a scent of lavender and rain. "So, what is your agenda for the day?"

"Well, I was going to go down to breakfast and play it off from there but I'm beginning to think I should just hide out in my dormitory since you seem so keen on seducing me lately," she replies in a cold, harsh voice. How'd you figure me out so soon? "So um…what's this, eh?" She turns my arm a little and I try to pulls away but she clutches my arm tightly in her hand so that I can't get away. So _now _she wants my arms around her but for all the wrong reasons!

She twists my arm so she can see the dark tattoo on my pale skin. She looks at it for a minute and leans back as if in shock. Hey, it's not that bad! Apparently to her it is though. She stares almost paralyzed at the skull on my arm. Twisting around the skull, and with the head coming out of the open mouth, is a serpent. She recognizes it, as I do, to be the Dark Mark.

"You're a…Are you a…" Can't form a sentence?

"Death Eater? What would you do if I was?" I ask in a silky tone.

"I would…I would…" Her skin a little bit paler than usual. Recognizing what she's about to do, I cover her mouth and muffle her screech of terror. She fixes my arm so that the Dark mark isn't showing anymore and closes her eyes. You're upset about that? Aw, you must really care.

"Don't worry," I whisper into her ear. "I'm not a Death Eater. You can trust me."

"I'm not so sure about that," she mutters, after pulling my hand away from her mouth. Her eyes are still closed and she looks like someone just died.

DA

This isn't fair! Why did I have to see that stupid tattoo? Now I'm going to be haunted for the rest of my life by it! I sigh and try, futilely mind you, once again to get out of his grasp. He's pretty strong, I must admit. Fine. I give up. I fall limp in his arms and he gently sets me on the floor, facing him. I open my eyes and look at him. His eyes are that liquid silver color again. It makes me want to melt. No way! What am I saying? I am not going to do this again! He'll just break my heart again. He's a Slytherin. That's what Slytherins do. They break the Gryffindors down until they can't go down any farther.

He leans in so that he can whisper in my ear. I can feel his breath against my face and it makes me shiver a little. He grins at my shivering and then speaks.

"I know you're still mad at me," he growls softly. Yeah, I am! I have every right to be too! "But I don't want you to be mad anymore." It's not your choice if I'm mad or not, so there! "And, being a Malfoy and all, I always get what I want."

He pulls back just a little so he's looking in my eyes again. I must look really frightened. I honestly don't like where this is headed! Slowly he moves closer and I don't think my body will work well enough for me to turn my head this time. Somebody, HELP! He quickly brushes his lips against mine and my face burns a little as I blush. This is _so _not fair! He grins at my red cheeks and chuckles a little. It's not funny!

"Wait…"I manage when he comes in for the kill. Ha! I said something! "If you're not a…a Death Eater then why do you have the tattoo?"

"Hm." He seems disappointed that I stopped him but sits down in front of me. He's still only wearing a towel! At least he fixes it so that nothing's showing. Phew. "Well, if you must know," he starts. Yes, I _must _know! "My father made me have it put on when I was fourteen. He said that I'd be disowned as a Malfoy and killed if I didn't listen to him and get the Dark Mark Branded into my arm."

I feel bad I asked all of sudden and look down at the tiles on the floor. He smirks and stands up, dropping his towel to the floor. My eyes get wide and I cover my face with my hands! Oh my GOD! He did not just do that! …He DID! And I saw _it_!! When I hear a zipping sound, I peek through my fingers and see that Draco just zipped up a pair of dark blue jeans he's wearing. I know my face must be beet red right now because…I was not expecting that little surprise! He puts his black shirt on after that and walks over to me again.

"You're very red in the face," he states with a smirk. "Are you sick?" before I can scream my answer at him, he holds a finger to my lips and looks over. Hermione is standing there with a look of complete and utter shock on her face.

A/N: Well, Chapter 6. Not much to really say right now. Update soon. Ciao.

The AUthor


	7. Draco's Disappointment

Conquest of the Heart

Chapter Seven

DM

"Oh, hello, Granger," I say, standing up and looking at the brunette standing stark still in the doorway leading to Dorothy's and her dormitory. I look back at Dorothy as she stands up, glaring at me. What? I thought you were having a good time. She walks toward the door leading to her room, grabbing the remainder of her clothes off the floor and shooting me another glare before disappearing through the door.

Who'd have thought that there was loophole around the whole "no opposite gender in the dorms" rule that Dumbledore had set. Just go into the bathroom…or the common rooms I guess. Hm…I might pull this to my advantage. I exit into my dorm, looking back at Hermione, whom still looks shocked about something. Oh well. I go get a comb out of my trunk and start to pull the few knots in my hair out, fix it so that it looks good (Does it ever look anything than good?), and then leave my dorm. I'll unpack later.

I half expected to see Dorothy down here in the common rooms but she's not. Maybe she left for breakfast already or something. I shrug and go to leave the common rooms. When I push the tapestry of the snake and lion aside I am met by a familiar pug-faced girl I didn't want to see just yet. I groan in frustration when I see her and when she clings to my arm.

"So, Drakie," she starts. "When do I get to see your new room?" Never. Even if I were allowed to bring a woman into my dorm, it wouldn't be you.

"You can't," I say bluntly. "Dumbledore's rule. We're not allowed to have members of the opposite sex in our dormitories. Sorry." Not really.

"Oh, that's too bad."

Pansy and I continue down to the Great Hall. We sit at the Slytherin table and when I look to the Gryffindor table, I only see Potty and Weasel eating. Dorothy and Hermione both must still be in the Head's common rooms. I shrug it off and start to put food on my plate and eat, constantly glancing at the Great Hall door, expecting to see my two "roommates" walking through it at any moment. I wait about ten minutes and when I don't see them come in, I run a hand through my hair and push my still practically full plate away.

"Not hungry, eh, mate?" asks Blaise, eyeing my plate curiously. "Got something on your mind?"

"Yeah," I begin, just about to start ranting when I catch myself. "…but I'll tell you later, okay? When you give me a haircut."

"What?" shoots Blaise after what I've just said sinks in. "Cut your own bloody hair! I'm not your personal hairdresser!"

"Yeah, Drakie," says Pansy, "your hair looks good at that length." I don't want _you _to think my hair looks good!! I didn't ask for your opinion either!

"I don't care! If you don't give me a trim, Zambini, I'll hex you in the next dimension!" I snap. Don't mess with me right now!

"Woah, okay, mate! Don't hurt yourself!"

DA

I've had my face buried in one of my gold pillows for about a half an hour now. Hermione has been talking to me but I can tell by the tone in her voice that she wants to go to breakfast. I just feel so mortified. He's tricking me into forgiving him! I swore I'd stay mad at him as long as I could help it but he's making it so damn hard!

"Go to breakfast, Hermione," I say finally in a hoarse voice. "I'm not hungry. I'll wait until lunch. I'm still a little tired so I'll probably get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" she asks one more time, though I notice she's already edging toward the door. "I mean, if you want me to stay—"

"No, I'm fine," I say finally. "Go to breakfast. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay…" she says meekly before disappearing down the stairs and into the common room. I roll over so that I'm staring at the wall and close my eyes. How come nobody thought to make it so that a boy and a girl couldn't be in the bathroom at the same time? This is going to cause problems. I'm going to have to bathe at midnight now!

A little time passes and I feel close to sleeping now. I'm almost there when someone's voice reaches my ears. I groan and just before I roll over and put a pillow over my head, I notice there are two voices and I recognize one of them. Draco.

"So what's wrong and why couldn't you tell me in the Great Hall?" someone else says.

"Well, it goes like this," says Draco.

I stand up off my bed and creep half way down the stairs so that I can hear them a little better. I stop in mid-step when Draco starts to talk again.

"Okay, so I got these _two _girls in this common room," he starts off.

"Two?" asks the other person. When I look down the stairs a little, I can see that the person accompanying Draco is Blaise Zambini.

"Yeah, Dumbledore actually did something right for a change, placing Dorothy Agel in here with me and the mudblood…for protection reasons." Mudblood? Are you still calling her that!? "The only problem is, since the stupid old man put up that rule where I can't have any girl in my dorm, I can't shag either one of them." I scowl at his words. Is that the only reason you're disappointed?

I don't wait another second. I come down the stairs and Draco watches me cross the room to a red armchair. I turn my head and give him an angry glare. He takes a step back as I pick up one of my books off of the table beside me and flip to a page in the middle. I start reading, listening to him as he and Zambini retreat up his staircase and into his room to continue talking. I almost get up and move over to his staircase to listen but soon Hermione returns.

DM

What was that look for? I didn't do anything…well, maybe she overheard what I was saying to Blaise. I sigh. Oh well. It happened and I can't change it. I will, however, patch things up with Dorothy quickly. It's becoming increasingly hard to live with her in her current huff. I watch Blaise pick up a pair of scissors off the top of my dresser and stare at them with distaste as if cutting my hair were something very, very wrong.

"So, what was Agel's problem?" Blaise finally asks, as we walk into the bathroom and I sit down on the floor and he pulls up a metal chair.

I shrug. "Women. Moody as usual."

Blaise continues to trim my hair a little and we talk and stuff. About are father's trials and the fall of the Dark Lord and other stuff. When he's done, he says bye and leaves out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I go into my room and look at my new haircut. It's a little shorter than before but looks about the same. Well, at least it's not a bowl cut. I would have killed Blaise if he'd done that. I look good, as usual, though. I start walking down into the common rooms when I hear Dorothy saying something. To whom is she speaking?

"Are you going to leave or what?" she asked. "I don't appreciate being gawked at by people I don't know."

"You don't treat your betters that way." Hey, she's talking to Blaise.

"Well when I see one of my 'betters' I'll keep that in mind," Dorothy retorts. I continue down a few more stairs so that I can almost see them.

"You know, that mouth of yours, half-breed, is going to get you hurt one of these days," threatens Blaise. Better watch what you say to her, mate, because I'm on her side all the way.

"Oooh, I'm so afraid," Dorothy eggs on. "I learned how to deal with cretins like you over the summer. I can handle myself, I think." I hear her close her book and stand up. I proceed down a few more steps and see Blaise raising his wand. Hey! What do you think you're doing? He opens he mouth to say something but Dorothy whips out her own wand and points it at him just as he's about to mutter a jelly-legs jinx.

"Finite incantatum! (Spelled wrong I think!)" she yells, canceling out Blaise's spell. "Expelliarmus!" Blaise's wand goes flying out of his hand and to the floor. "Accio wand!" Before my friend and fellow Slytherin can reach his wand, it shoots into Dorothy's hand. "Now, let's see. No wand and you're back into a corner. The odds are stacked against you, Zambini. What are you going to do?"

What else? He turns and runs out of the tapestry. Dorothy scoffs and throws Blaise's wand on a nearby armchair before picking up her book and starting toward her dorm. Now, I never thought I'd ever see Dorothy Agel so brave. She was very meek last year and practically afraid of everyone. This certainly is different.

A/N: Oh, it sucks!!! I'm just not doing it right I don't think! Well, really, it's what you think that matters. Dorothy sure has changed, huh? Anyway, any suggestions for further chapters are greatly appreciated, just put them in your reviews and I'll see what I can do. Ciao.

The Author


	8. Classes and Flaunts

The Drarothy Trilogy: Part Two

Conquest of the Heart

Chapter Eight

Classes and Flaunts

I yawn and look up at Professor Snape's desk. The weekend passed so quickly and now the first day of classes has begun. Once again I'm early to class and the only one here as well. It's deadly quiet in here and I feel sleepy just sitting here by myself. I prop my head up on my hand as I wait for someone to come in. I look over my shoulder when I hear the door open and frown in dismay when I see who's just entered. Pansy and Draco. I roll my eyes at how Pansy's swooning over Draco and turn my gaze back to the front of the class. Under the desk, though, my leg is bouncing in her irritation.

Pansy and Draco both sit directly opposite the aisle from me. Try as I might to focus on the different shaped vials on Snape's desk, my eyes keep glancing over to see what they're doing. I grit my teeth and gnash them together under my lips when I see that Pansy is practically sitting on Draco's lap. I grip my skirt tightly in my hands and I try to block out Pansy giggles of malevolence and delight. Oh, that cow! I swear if I ever get her alone in a dark, closed in place I'll rip her throat out with my bare hands!!

I chance another glance in their direction again. Now she _is _in his lap! … He doesn't look too pleased about that, though. Heh, heh. My eyebrows rise when I see her lift her skirt a little too. I shake my head with a disgusted air. This is not a striptease, Parkinson. How happy I would be right now if I could just run over and shove her off…too bad she jumps off herself when the professor enters. I grin inwardly and take a slight sigh of relief. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see Snape.

He flicks his wand against the board and the usual notes come up. I dip my quill in the inkbottle in front of me and start taking down the instructions on how to make a Hallucination Solution. Hermione and Harry both join me soon after and Ron is just barely here on time. Hermione sees the irritant look on my face and I jerk my head in Draco and Pansy's direction. Hermione mouths 'Oh' and then continued to write her notes. After I finish writing my notes, I lean back in my chair and look around the room and my eyes stop on Pansy who's smirking triumphantly at me. My brow arches sardonically at her before I turn back to my notes and review them.

"Please get your ingredients out and begin concocting your potions. It will take a full week for you to be finished with them so get to work and finish what you can," Snape says finally. I do as instructed and get out the several ingredients required for the potion.

DM

I shudder inwardly and quickly remove Pansy's hand from my leg before retrieving my potions kit from my bag. I get out a few of the ingredients that I need for today and start cutting up my beetle legs. I look over and see that Dorothy is already at the point where you mix the ingredients and stir them. She's moving really quickly I can tell. Her robe and blouse sleeves are rolled up and I can see those scars that I had been able to see for the first time in the prefects' bathroom last year. Some of the cauldrons in the class have started to steam and emit heat so the room is becoming a little stuffy. Dorothy and I both adjust our ties at the same time and I see something all out of her shirt and glint in the little light in the classroom.

My breath is caught in my throat when I recognize the little trinket on the simple gold chain around her neck. The ring that I gave her for Christmas the year before. It looks to be in good condition but it's not on her finger anymore. Too bad. I get a little distracted and feel steam from my own cauldron shoot up into my face. I back up real quick and see that Dorothy's ladling some of her potion into a vial and popping the stopper into the top. Snape walked over and looks at her potion skeptically.

"You're finished already, are you?" Snape asks her. She nods curtly.

"Yes," she replies, starting to put her things away. Snape gives her one last charier look and then takes the vile up to his cabinet, writes her name on the vial, and puts it away.

When I look back at Dorothy, I see her head is resting on her hand as she stares off into space. I wonder what she's thinking about. Her blue eyes are glazed over and she's staring at the now blank blackboard at the front of the class. Pansy's hand finds its way to my leg again and I quickly shove it off before finishing off the rest of the potion that was due at the end of that lesson. I pour some in a vial and my cauldron automatically drains. Snape takes the vial from me and I take a deep breath, relaxing in my seat and smirking my trademark smirk.

I see Dorothy shake her head, coming out of her daze and turning to Hermione who is looking at some sort of really thick book. Gods, is reading the only thing that mudblood does? I roll my eyes and see Dorothy flipping through the pages and point at something…hey, it's a photo album. What do you know? That's when I see the familiar gold letters on the front that spell out "Dorothy Agel." Hey! That's that photo album with me in it! She's showing that mudblood pictures of _us_! Granger doesn't seem surprised about it, though. She _laughs_ a little!!! What's so funny!?

DA

"…and here's Coal after jumping in the fountain in the backyard when he tried to catch one of the fake, enchanted fish in it. When we dried him off he kind of reminded me of a black sheep. It was so funny," I say, pointing to a picture. Hermione is laughing a little and we try hard to hide our joy from Snape as I continued to point out and explain each of the moving photographs.

"Those of you who haven't finished your potions yet, stay after class until you're done," drawled Snape, staring pointedly at Harry and Ron. "Otherwise, class is dismissed."

I put the photo album under my arm and look at my schedule. "Hmm…" I murmur. "Defense against the Dark Arts is next. Who's the new professor?"

"I was so ecstatic about being Head Girl and upset about having to share a common room with Malfoy that I wasn't looking at the staff table. Sorry," replies Hermione.

"No problem," I assure. "We can find out now."

"See you guys in a bit?" Hermione asks Harry and Ron who both nodded, dismayed.

"Don't worry," I say to them. "Just mind your arms and legs and I'm sure you'll be done soon."

Hermione and I leave the dungeons and are heading up the first flight of stairs when suddenly someone snatches the photo album out from under my arm. I turn around so abruptly that I slip and nearly fall down the stairs, but Hermione and the person who took the photo album both grab me and hold me in place. When I look up, I see Draco is the one with my album. When I'm steady on my feet again, he opens the first page.

"So, showing off this album, are—what the hell?" he blurts. "Where are the _other _pictures?"

"What _other _pictures?" I ask innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he snaps. Temper, temper. "The other pictures! The ones of _us_!" I raise my eyebrows when some of the people around look at him.

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about," I reply, snatching my album back. "Why would I have pictures of 'us'?"

He's glaring at me. Ouch…that really hurts. I roll my eyes and then continue up the stairs with Hermione beside me. I try to hold in my laughter but a few snickers escape as I watch Draco turn into the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione nudges me and I look at her.

"_Are _there other pictures? Of you and Draco?" she asks and I grin knowingly.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'll show them to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

A/N: So? R&R? Please? I'll prolly have to update in short intervals because our compu is screwed up and my new laptop doesn't got internet. –Sigh- Well, anyway…I think this is getting a little better as it goes. I plan on having LOTS of chapters for this story! More than (hopefully) twice as many as 'Rain.' Well, that's it so Ciao.

The Author


End file.
